geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiaphas Marshall
Kaiaphas James North is a recurring character on and . Kaiaphas is the hybrid son of Katerina and Brandon North. He is also the twin brother of Christopher North. His parents sent him to the Chamberlain School in order to control his hybrid abilities. He is portrayed by Ty Simpkins. Kaiaphas is the grandson of Kaiaphas Parker, Gavin and Liliana North, as well as the brother of Isabella North. Kaiaphas is a member of the North Family and Parker Family. Early Life Kaiaphas James North was born to the hybrid Brandon North and witch Katerina Parker in Los Angeles, CA on 14 March 2011. He has a twin brother named Christopher. Together, they are the biological children of Brandon and Katherine. Personality Kaiaphas is obsessed with creating the perfect image - a testament to the complete lack of control he's experiencing inside. Kaiaphas must address his image-control issues and accept he's overcompensating for his mental disorder. Otherwise, his image will continue to control him, inevitably pushing him to a psychotic break. Kaiaphas must also establish an identity not in relation to Christopher.Kaiaphas' Psychological Assessment Kaiaphas does care for his friends, always helping them when he can. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Warlock Powers * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. Werewolf Powers * Super Speed: Kaiaphas will be much faster than humans. He possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. While under the influence of the full moon, he can use his speed to swiftly chase down his choice of prey; even vampires, as his speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Super Agility: Kaiaphas possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he has demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Strength: Kaiaphas possesses supernatural strength that makes him stronger than humans. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Kaiaphas will be able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When Kaiaphas becomes furious or forced to defend himself, his anger will increase all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Healing Factor: Kaiaphas possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Kaiaphas can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. * Venom: Kaiaphas' venom is extremely lethal to vampires. For vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. Relationships Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season Two * * (Mentioned) * (Mentioned) Season Three * * * * * The Inheritors Season One * Name * The name Kaiaphas is of Aramaic origin, meaning "Jewish high priest that condemned Jesus". https://www.thenamemeaning.com/caiaphas/ * The name James is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name James is that supplants, undermines, the heel.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/james/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north References Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:North Family Category:Parker Family Category:Season Two Category:Warlocks Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries